


WAX ME UP

by WickedBelial



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack?, I don't really know - Freeform, M/M, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedBelial/pseuds/WickedBelial
Summary: Daehyun decides to wax his dick but it hurts too much he has to ask his roommate for help.





	WAX ME UP

 

It’s during one late at night adult movie session that Daehyun decides to get his dick waxed. He has never been bothered by his public hair before, still isn’t, but has always trimmed them neatly because he believes it’s more pleasant for his partners when they go down on him. Daehyun doesn’t go out a lot with men nor has a boyfriend, but he likes the idea of not having a wild bush in his pants in case something good might happen. There’s nothing wrong with embracing a natural style in his opinion, people should be free to do whatever they want to their most intimate part but he is curious to know how it feels to be entirely smooth there, but going to an institute is out of the question. 

Daehyun isn’t a very shy man but the idea of getting naked in front of a stranger who will handle his family jewels makes him uncomfortable and awkward and the probability of having a boner while getting his pubes waxed is also too frightful to make him change his mind. Even if he jerks off beforehand, Daehyun doesn’t want to tempt the devil and get hard on a table with a man or a woman spreading hot wax between his legs. He is certain he would kick them or do something very embarrassing to drag himself out of the situation. 

 

So Daehyun orders cold wax strips online, it’s easier than going shopping and prevents him from being judged for his purchase. He has read articles about how better hot wax is but buying a wax heater and choosing between hard wax and soft wax with no guarantee he’ll use the pot again wasn’t very much like him. There was also roll-on on the website he visited but Daehyun has a roommate and he couldn’t picture himself going to the kitchen and casually heat the wax in their microwave. He has nothing against his flatmate really, Youngjae is a good friend but he is also curious and sassy and teasing and if he had spotted Daehyun with a wax roller it would have followed him until his last year of college, and even after. Daehyun bets Youngjae would roll over in his grave and laugh at the memory. Youngjae can’t know about it.

_Cold wax strips it is then._

 

It’s a little after 11:00pm on a Friday night when Daehyun sits naked on the edge of the bathtub, the kit in his hands. The package is pink and purple with basic instructions and when it opens it, carefully, as if it was containing something dangerous - what if he loses a part of his balls? - it reveals the tiny ready-to-use strips. It doesn’t smell bad but the scent is too girly for his taste. He didn’t expect the product to smell like myrrh or sandalwood but a little less flowery would have been better. 

Whatever, Daehyun thinks, now is the time to get into action. He takes one strip and rubs it between his hands, waiting for the wax to turn warm. It’s not very convenient and he hopes he won’t need too many strips else he is going to have burned palms. And with burned palms, Daehyun can say goodbye to his much loved alone time with his dick. Masturbate you name it.

His unprofessional waxer side decides the wax is warm enough and he peels the strips apart, slowly.

 _So far so good._  

The scent is stronger and Daehyun scrunches his nose. 

He applies the strip over his hair below his navel and _"in the direction of the hair growth"_ as advised in the kit’s steps.

_Easy peasy lemon squeezy._

When he attempts to rub the strip, Daehyun realizes his sitting position isn't the best option because he can’t smooth it well and if he can’t do that, the wax won’t adhere to his hair and it’s going to turn risky. Therefore, he gets to his feet and looks down at himself, skeptical. Is he supposed to remove it while standing? Because it doesn’t sound very comfortable to him but he is clueless to what other position he can adopt to complete this embellishment process. _It will have to do._

Daehyun rubs the strip and tries to keep his cool.

 _A_ walk _in the park._

He then takes a big breathing because the serious part is coming next and he can’t screw this up now.  Nervousness travels through his body but it’s nothing he can’t manage. He sometimes gets anxious about his tests results and he deals with this stress well, so this shouldn’t be very different.

 _Breath in._ Breath _out._

 

It’s time.

The moment Daehyun pulls the strip in one swift motion is the moment he lets the manliest shriek his throat has ever produced escape. 

 

"Fuck!" he swears with all his heart and almost stumbles back in the bathtub. The strip is caged in his balled hand. 

Daehyun feels like someone has torn his skin off along with one organ or two. It’s a hundred times worse than ripping a bandaid off. 

 

"You’re ok in there?" It’s Youngjae who’s speaking on the other side of the bathroom’s door and it makes Daehyun rolls his eyes because of course the other couldn’t be asleep or watching a movie with his headphones on. No, his roommate had to witness his scream of agony. Thankfully the door is closed and Youngjae can’t see his desperate self. 

"Yeah yeah!" Daehyun is glad his voice sounds normal and not like he has lost a part of himself. The wax sticks to his hand. "I just banged my little toe against the door hinge."

A second of silence. "But the door is closed… How did you manage to do that?" Stupid Youngjae and his clever mouth.  

"I’m a man of many talents, you should know by now." Smooth Daehyun, smooth. 

"Riiiiight.…" The single word shows that Youngjae doesn’t believe him but he lets him get away anyway. "Next time you bang your toe do it silently, I’m trying to write my essay."

"I’ll try!"

 

The fading sound of stomping feet against the floor indicates that Youngjae is gone but Daehyun still waits five more minutes before reiterating his painful action. He repeats carefully all the steps with a fast beating heart and rubs the strip longer this time. He nourishes the internal hope that the pulling will hurt less but he isn’t as fearless as before and has to countdown to three before he gets the courage to pull the strip off.

And he shrieks again.

 

This time Daehyun has the reflex to clasp his hand against his mouth but he’s not fast enough to muffle his scream. There’s a one hundred percent chance that Youngjae has heard him and as if things couldn’t get worse, the hand that is crushing his lips is the hand that was holding the pulled-off strip a second ago and now Daehyun has a ready-to-use strip stuck to his mouth.

 _How my f*ckin’_ god _._

 

"Daehyun?" It’s Youngjae again and Daehyun really wishes the other would mind his own business. "Are you all right?"

In order to speak Daehyun has to remove the strip from his lips. He tries his best to not shout stupidly during the process but because life seems to hate him that day, he miserably fails. 

"Dae?" Awesome, now Youngjae sounds worried. 

"I’m fine!" Daehyun scrapes the wax’s leftover and takes a look at himself in the mirror. In addition to having reddish skin around his mouth, his lips are now even bigger than usual. Peeling off the residue wasn’t a good idea apparently. "Peachy fine." 

"You don’t sound _peachy_." The doorknob goes down as Youngjae visibly tries to open the door but thankfully for Daehyun it's locked. "Why have you locked the door? We never lock doors." True, they are friends who respect each other’s privacy and never barge into the bathroom when it’s occupied. "Are you jacking off?!"

If only Daehyun wishes. "No!" He groans at the little red bumps appearing on his groin where his pubes are gone. "Just - _Fuck_ , go away. I’m fine." He isn’t really but he can’t tell Youngjae what’s happening. Just a few more wax pull off and he’ll be all smooth and all right. If he has to bite on his wallet or something else to prevent himself from screaming and having Youngjae to get his butt over here, then so would he.

" If you say so…"

 

Daehyun sticks his ear to the door and listens to Youngjae leaving. His heart drums hard against his chest and he rubs a new strip between his hand. He can do it, he’s a big boy. If hundreds of thousand people get their genital waxed he can survive this too.

Or so Daehyun thinks because when the moment has come to remove the strip, his fingers are frozen and he can’t move them. He can’t take another whack. He’s too chicken.

Minutes pass and the wax dries on Daehyun’s skin, making it impossible to peel it off, even slowly. It's stuck, glued to him and he feels like dying. 

Daehyun wishes he had his phone with him, he would be able to google something that could help him at least, but he’s on his own right there and it’s not funny. He insults himself and swears he’ll never watch porn with hairless dicks anymore.  

 

There’s only one solution left: calling Youngjae for help, but Daehyun isn’t very keen on that idea. What will he tell his roommate?  _Hey I wanted to get my dick waxed but it’s too painful, mind giving me a hand?_

He can’t do that, Youngjae will forever make fun of him for that. He will tell their friends, drops the bomb to random people during parties and in the end, everyone on campus will know about Daehyun’s failed attempt at waxing his dick. 

But he can’t stay like that either, can he? 

 

 _Just act as if it’s not embarrassing and that you’re not dying of shame_ Daehyun whispers to himself and wraps a clean towel around his hips. He opens the bathroom’s door as silently as he can and strolls up to Youngjae’s room, finding himself unable to step back because his friend has his door fully open and therefore sees him coming.

 

"Have you finished banging your little toe against the door hinge?" The teasing makes it difficult for Daehyun to gather his courage. 

"It was a lie.."

"I guessed." Youngjae stares at him with a questioning expression. "So? What’s up? Wanted to swagger in front of me half naked because you felt like it?"

"No." Daehyun licks his lips, a nervous habit of his. "I need your help but first you have to promise me you won’t make fun of me."

The other tilts his head, a small smirk on his face. "If you want me to promise you that, it means you already know I won’t be able to not tease you about whatever you’ve done." Daehyun casts doubt on why he has befriended Youngjae in the first place. "But I can make an effort and keep it as a secret between us."

"For real?" Daehyun is serious and his roommate nods in confirmation. If Youngjae said so, then he is most likely going to stay true to his promise. He isn’t a total jerk. "There was this thing I wanted to try but… It’s too painful and it’s stuck." 

"Don’t tell me you showed anal beads in your ass and can’t take them off now." They chuckle in unison and Daehyun is thankful that his friend is trying to loosen up the atmosphere. 

"If it was that I assure you I’d have no trouble using it." _Interesting_ Youngjae comments and waits for Daehyun to keep going. "Do you shave your dick?"

They are men and friends, the topic isn’t something taboo but its suddenness still surprises Youngjae.

"Uh? I tried once but it itched too much afterward I never did it again." He shrugs, casual. "I trim my pubes now if you want to know, it’s totally painless. It’s not smooth but what do you want? I’m not crazy enough to get a bikini wax like girls."

 

Daehyun coughs and it’s enough for Youngjae to get the picture. He stands from his bed with a mixture of astonishment and impressiveness flashing across his face and takes a step to get closer to his friend. His eyes fall on Daehyun’s dick hidden under the towel.

 

"Noooo way man! You did it? Let me see!" The curious hand Youngjae extends to take the piece of fabric off Daehyun’s body is slapped by the other as a defense mechanism. Youngjae is too hyper to deal with this seriously. 

"Hands off." Daehyun warns and his roommate raises his hands in a surrender gesture. "It’s like, only halfway done. I can’t keep going, I feel like I’m skinning myself alive. I don’t even know why I’ve done it. I mean, I know but how stupid of a choice was it? It’s not as if I had a boyfriend to which I could show it and Hey!!" Youngjae pulls the towel and reveals Daehyun’s genitals. His eyebrows translate his surprise.

Silence follows.

"Is it… ?"

"Stuck? Yeah, kind of? If you rub the strip and warm the wax I guess you can pull it off but it’s too painful I can’t do it myself anymore." The pink color of Daehyun’s cheeks screams embarrassment. "Can you…hm… do it for me…? Please?"

 

Youngjae bursts into laughter but stops himself when he realizes that Daehyun is being serious with his request. He clears his throat and eyes his friend then his package then his face again. The silence that lingers between them is awkward and Daehyun regrets having asked Youngjae to go to his rescue. What if things change between them and that his call for assistance turns them into distant friends? Daehyun would hate himself if it happened.

 

"Fine." Youngjae finally says and turns back to his bed. "You should probably lie down here, it will be easier for me to take it off."

"You’re serious? It doesn’t bother you?"

"I haven’t waxed dicks before so I can’t tell, but we’re friends right?" Daehyun frowns at the seriousness in Youngjae’s voice but his roommate grins next, apparently highly amused. "That’s what I’m here for no? For better and for worse _darling_." 

 

They laugh and the tension is gone just like that. 

Daehyun is still anxious and scared of the upcoming pain and Youngjae is as experienced in waxing as he is - meaning a total novice - but they settle themselves comfortably on the bed, Daehyun’s lying and Youngjae kneeling by his side on the mattress. He shuffles slightly to get in the best position he can think of to start this dangerous ministration and no words are exchanged between them. 

Youngjae rubs the strip with his fingers while stretching the skin and feels the wax getting warm under his digits. He tries to not glance at Daehyun’s dick during the process but it’s difficult when he’s so close to the thing. It's distracting. Beautifully distracting. 

The red bumps makes the sight funny. He hopes it doesn't hurt Daehyun too much. Maybe he'll have to coat him with ointment.

 

They aren’t the kind of friends who jack off on the couch while watching porn together but they are close friends who talk about sex and other personal stuff without embarrassment, and Youngjae thinks he can let Daehyun know about the aesthetic of his dick. 

 

"Your dick is going to look even bigger without hairs." He comments and Daehyun chuckles because really, there’s only Youngjae to talk about his dick so casually. "I think it will look good on you."

"Better be, I have suffered so much for _Fuuuuck_! You could have said something!" Youngjae being the little fuck he is has peeled off the wax strip without warning and judged by his vicious grin, he’s pretty proud of himself. "You still got pubes here and there." He points at the areas with his forefinger, almost forgetting he is touching his friend’s groin. "Want me to keep going? You started it, now you have to go all the way Dae."

"I don’t know, the wax kit is in the bathroom but I’m not sure I want to-" Youngjae flies out of the room before Daehyun can finish his sentence. He should have known his friend was some sort of masochist, it’s not surprising Youngjae enjoys putting him through pain.

"Come on Daehyunnie, no pain no gain!"

 

Daehyun does not yelp again when Youngjae pulls the strips back on itself, or perhaps he does but only once or twice. 

Or is it four? Five? He is not sure. Daehyun looses count when he gets a boner. It's because of the pain, right?

But maybe the swear words that escape his thick lips aren’t the result of his dick being waxed anymore but the fruits of Youngjae’s skilled mouth.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Please _sir_ , don’t squirm so much. You wouldn’t want hot wax dripping on the tip of your dick."

 

Daehyun groans and does his best to remain still but it requests from him a level of self-control he doesn’t have.

Unlike ready-to-use wax strip, hot wax is agreeable. Damn, it’s even Daehyun’s new turn on. He likes the feeling on his skin and its musky scent. The fact that his personal waxer is Youngjae has nothing to to do with it.

 

Absolutely nothing

 


End file.
